


Дух империи

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она воплощает в себе истинный дух МИ-6 — с её устаревшими моральными принципами и ценностями, с её секретными технологическими разработками, никому уже не интересными в век глобальных компьютерных сетей, и утратившими срок годности и вышедшими из-под контроля агентами с лицензией на убийство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дух империи

В этой женщине есть что-то особенное — Гарэт Мэллори замечает это ещё при первой встрече, но слишком отвлечён на насущные дела, чтобы проанализировать едва уловимое ощущение. У него слишком много работы. Ему нужно вникнуть в систему управления МИ-6 и разобраться в горе отчётов, накопившихся за годы руководства нынешней М, решить, что делать с украденным списком полевых агентов и кем заменить безвременно и так вовремя погибшего 007. За всем этим Гарэту Мэллори совершенно не до той, кого он должен вот-вот сменить на посту.

Однако судьбе угодно, чтобы ему всё же пришлось обратить на неё внимание — и, раз оценив по достоинству её выдержку и силу воли, он уже не может перестать о ней думать. Он пытается поймать ускользающую мысль, странную, неожиданную ассоциацию, которая возникает у него каждый раз, когда он пересекается с М в коридорах МИ-6, или цепляется взглядом за решительный, но едва разборчивый росчерк её подписи, или слышит отголоски её интонаций в чужих словах. А потом все детали вдруг складываются в одну, очень простую картину, и Мэллори уже не понимает, как мог не замечать этого раньше.

Нынешняя М (Мэллори даже мысленно не называет её по имени — по правде говоря, имя «Оливия» вообще не соотносится у него с этой женщиной) является не просто пережитком Холодной войны. Она воплощает в себе истинный дух МИ-6 — с её устаревшими моральными принципами и ценностями, с её секретными технологическими разработками, никому уже не интересными в век глобальных компьютерных сетей, и утратившими срок годности и вышедшими из-под контроля агентами с лицензией на убийство. У Мэллори даже есть перечень всех агентов, покинувших службу в неизвестном направлении, и среди них под знаком вопроса значится и Джеймс Бонд. Ещё немного, и они обе выйдут из употребления — и М, и МИ-6, но две упрямые старушки продолжают цепляться за свой долг, выполняя его даже тогда, когда это никому уже не нужно. В министерстве давно привыкли смеяться над бульдожьей хваткой этой маленькой, хрупкой, но такой целеустремлённой женщины, однако Мэллори не видит тут ничего смешного. Напротив, всё это вызывает у него глубокое уважение — тем более сильное, чем ближе он узнаёт М. В какой-то момент он даже задумывается о том, что её, возможно, и в самом деле рано снимать в занимаемой должности. Что, возможно, ему стоит поработать с ней какое-то время, понять её методы работы, научиться этой слепой самоотверженности, этой упрямой готовности идти напролом до победного конца, этой поразительной смелости, доступной, наверное, лишь тем, кто уже шагнул одной ногой за порог.

Именно тогда он впервые ловит себя на странной, дикой мысли: как жаль, что она настолько его старше... и как жаль, что, даже будь она моложе лет на двадцать-тридцать, они всё равно оставались бы коллегами, и...

Гарэт не позволяет себе додумать до конца. 

Но когда из небытия, словно призрак, возвращается 007 (Мэллори мысленно торжествует — он так и знал, что Бонд жив), и М мгновенно, безо всяких проверок отправляет его на поиски похищенных баз данных, Гарэт испытывает... ревность. За всё время наблюдения за М он ни разу не видел, чтобы она выделяла кого-то из своих агентов, однако же вот он, Бонд, восстановленный в статусе 007. Сам Мэллори на месте М не только не позволил бы ему вернуться к работе, но и в принципе не стал бы доверять. Кто знает, думает Гарэт, может быть, Бонд был заодно с теми, кто украл списки агентов?

Бонд уезжает, а на душе его Мэллори остаётся неприятная, неясная тяжесть. Гарэт не знает, не может понять, как одному единственному человеку, с которым он, к тому же, провёл всего в общей сложности четверть часа, удалось сразу и, кажется, навсегда вселить в него мерзкое чувство неотвратимости.

Взглянув на М, он удивляется тому, как резко она постарела. Её спина вдруг сгорбилась, тени, залегшие под глазами, стали темнее, морщины – глубже. И Гарэт не знает, чувствует ли она ту же неотвратимость, или это он сам невольно перенял испытываемое ею беспокойство.

Бонд возвращается, успешно выполнив задание, и, судя по изученному Гарэтом досье, чуть ли не впервые за всю свою карьеру привозит с собой живого пленника. Гарэт должен радоваться — список полевых агентов снова в руках МИ-6, сами агенты в безопасности, и даже для карьеры М начинает брезжить тусклый лучик надежды. Но вместо этого тревога Мэллори становится ещё глубже и острее, и теперь уже она действительно принадлежит ему. Он никогда не был секретным агентом, но зато служил в армии и даже воевал — полученный в то время опыт не пропал зря. Гарэт Мэллори умеет доверять своим инстинктам, даже если он едва может вспомнить, когда ему приходилось это делать в последний раз. Он цепко оглядывает зал заседания, хотя и не знает, что именно ищет. Он видит, как Тэннер вдруг хмурится и наклоняется к М, чтобы сообщить ей какую-то новость. Видит, как М упрямо сжимает губы и как напрягаются мышцы её шеи. Она гордо вскидывает голову и начинает медленно и отчётливо зачитывать стихи Теннисона — и её ясный, твёрдый голос едва не заставляет Гарэта утратить бдительность. Но когда дверь зала распахивается, и внутрь врывается незнакомый мужчина в полицейской форме и с пистолетом в руке — Мэллори реагирует первым, даже раньше Тэннера.

Вскочить на ноги, перемахнуть через стол, пробежать несколько шагов, отделяющих от другого стола и растерянно замершей М — на всё это уходят те самые драгоценные секунды, которые ещё остаются у Мэллори до мгновения, когда Сильва нажмёт на курок, и пуля, предназначавшаяся для М, пробьёт плечо Гарэта.  
За эти секунды он не успевает испытать ни сомнений, ни сожалений. Кроме одного: почему, чёрт возьми, она настолько его старше.

Тэннер запихивает М под стол и пытается отстреливаться. У Мэллори оружия нет, поэтому ему не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как спрятаться за тумбой и бессильно наблюдать за тем, как люди Сильвы одного за другим убивают охранников. Когда из-за боковой двери неожиданно появляется Бонд, Мэллори на долю секунды решает, что он заодно с Сильвой, но 007 в очередной раз его удивляет.

Рядом с Гарэтом опускается на пол ещё один убитый охранник, пистолет выпадает из разжавшихся пальцев, и Гарэт хватает его, почти не раздумывая. Они все действуют сейчас как единый организм, так слаженно и чётко, словно оттачивали этот сценарий на многочисленных учениях. Бонд, Манипэнни, Тэннер и сам Мэллори с одинаковой самоотверженностью защищают того, кто для них воплощает собой могущество и силу МИ-6. И всё остальное окончательно перестаёт быть важным.

 

Когда Бонд выходит на связь из Шотландии и отстранённым, лишённым эмоций голосом сообщает о том, что Сильва убит, но при этом погибла М, Гарэт понимает, что ждал именно этого. Он не удивлён. Ничего не обрывается в его сердце — всё, что могло, уже оборвалось в тот момент, когда Мэллори позволил Кью и Тэннеру пойти на поводу у 007 и выполнить его указания. Гарэт Мэллори служит той же стране, которой служила М, и он принял то же решение, которое она сама приняла парой месяцев ранее: рискнуть одним человеком ради спасения многих. Сильву необходимо было обезвредить любой ценой, и это знали они оба. Или даже все трое — вряд ли Бонд так уж наивен.

Мэллори сам не может понять, почему доверяет Бонду. Сильве явно помогал кто-то изнутри, и, казалось бы, логично было предположить, что этот кто-то — именно 007. У него был необходимый уровень допуска и доступ к системам безопасности, а главное — у него были очень веские причины ненавидеть МИ-6 и лично М. Но Мэллори уже не может подозревать его — не после того, как они вместе защищали М в зале суда, не после того, как 007 вернулся из Шотландии, и Мэллори увидел отголосок хорошо запрятанной, но совершенно искренней боли в его глазах. В конце концов, понимает Гарэт, он унаследовал от своей предшественницы не только разветвлённую агентурную сеть и проверенную, хоть и нуждающуюся в переработке структуру, но ещё и Бонда, и с этим ничего не поделать.

Однако, входя в свой новый кабинет и улавливая слабый аромат парфюма теперь уже окончательно ушедшей в историю женщины, Гарэт Мэллори пытается понять — было ли ей так же тяжело и больно, когда Ив Манипэнни, промахнувшись, застрелила Бонда? Мечтала ли она так же страстно о том, чтобы всё можно было повернуть вспять и изменить, переписать? И если нет... если нет, то сколько потребуется времени её преемнику, чтобы научиться принимать подобные решения столь же хладнокровно и без сожалений?

Где-то в глубине души Мэллори надеется, что это не произойдёт никогда.


End file.
